Rollerblading
by ImApollosFavorite
Summary: Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck go rollerblading! I wonder how this is going to turn out. Kind of funny.
1. An Out of the Blue Idea

"Don't ever let me go!"

"I won't, baby."

"Granny, do we _have _to watch these old romance movies?" asked Daphne, disgust in her voice.

"You don't like them?" asked Granny Relda, obviously hurt. "I used to watch these all the time when I was a youngster like you."

"Why can't we do something _fun_?" asked Sabrina, tearing her eyes away from the small TV screen. "I mean, I know Puck is kind of a party crasher and everything, but isn't there something we can do? I'm bored."

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go rollerblading!" exclaimed Daphne, jumping up and down the the couch so hard some stuffing came out of the seams and spilled onto the floor like snow.

"Rollerblading?" asked Sabrina. She thought about that. She hadn't gone rollerblading in a long time…way before her parents had been put under the sleeping spell, if that. She couldn't even remember if she knew _how _to.

"I don't know, _lieblings_,_"_ said Granny Relda. "I'm not as young as I used to be. I don't think frail old me could rollerblade even if I wanted to."

"You could bring Mr. Canis!" squealed Daphne. "Then you could have someone to talk to!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne always had way too much energy. She could probably power up all of Fairyport Landing single-handedly.

"Puck would have to come," said Granny Relda, almost as if she was trying to persuade Daphne to drop the subject.

Personally, Sabrina had perked up on the inside when her sister had mentioned rollerblading. However, she did _not _want Puck to come. No way. She would probably be ordering nachos or something and then he would float an air biscuit right behind her and go, "Sabrina!" real loud. She had learned that the hard way.

Puck had left around thirty minutes ago when the third romance movie started. He ran to the nearest bathroom, slammed the door, and made puking sounds, even though Everafters never get sick. All Granny Relda and the girls could do was try to concentrate on the corny lines in the movie. The world could be ending and Puck would still be there to make the Grimm's' life horrible.

"Please," begged Daphne. "Please please please please please with syrup on top?"

"Fine," huffed Granny Relda. Sabrina had a feeling that she was only agreeing to get Daphne to stop bugging her. "But I think I _will _bring Mr. Canis, so we should head off as soon as possible to pick him up. Let me call him."

Granny Relda hurried off to the phone and started punching in numbers. Before long she started talking.

Sabrina turned to her sister. "What have you gotten us into?" she said, though she was pleased to be going somewhere on the inside.

"Rollerblading," yelled Daphne, jumping to her feet. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Easy for you to say," said Sabrina as Puck slid down the banister, a wicked smile resting on his lips.


	2. Things That Irk Sabrina

The car ride to the rollerblading rink was not a fun one, as usual, since Puck was one of the passengers.

"Have you ever wondered what a centipede felt like?" asked Puck, who was sitting in between Sabrina and Daphne in the back seat.

"Not really," said Sabrina. "Centipedes creep me out."

At the last moment she realized that she had just told Puck what creeped her out. It was a mistake that could cost her her life, or worse, her reputation.

"Then say hello to my leetle friend!" said Puck in a cheesy French accent. Out of nowhere a centipede appeared. It fell into Sabrina's lap, wiggling and squirming.

"Ah!" she screamed, trying to get the bug off of her. It stayed put, latching onto her jeans with its little feet. Puck started laughing hysterically. Daphne kept saying, "Don't hurt it! Don't hurt it!"

Finally Granny Relda pulled over on the side of the road and turned to face the commotion.

"What's going on back here?"

"Puck put a—AAAH—centipede in my lap! And now it won't—oh no you DON'T—get off of me!"

Granny Relda reached out her hand and scooped up the bug like was a piece of lint. She opened the car door, got out, and put the centipede in the grass where it would be safe.

"Now you all behave or we're not going to the rollerblading rink," she scolded. "We still need to pick up Mr. Canis, which leaves plenty of time for me to change my mind about this."

"We might as well turn back now," grumbled Sabrina, still out of breath from all the screaming she had just done.

The car started up again. Sabrina leaned against the window so her face was pressed against the cool glass. Where were they going to pick up Mr. Canis?

Granny stopped the car in front of a store that had a sign on front of it that said Wings 'N Things. In the window it had a display of soap just for cleaning fairy wings.

"We should pick some up for you," said Granny Relda half-heartedly.

"Sorry, old lady," said Puck. "I don't bathe and I never will. Deal with it."

To make it official he let out a huge burp that hung in the air.

Sabrina realized she never wanted to know what Puck had for lunch.

"Mr. Canis!" said Daphne.

Sabrina whirled around as Mr. Canis opened the car door and slid into the front seat.

"Hello, girls," he said.

"Hi," said Daphne.

"We can socialize _later_," said Puck. "Let's get going! I want to rollerblade over Sabrina's face!"

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Puck but didn't say anything.


	3. Puck Gets A Taste Of His Own Medicine

After two rounds of the alphabet sung in burps (guess who) they made it to the rollerblading rink. They all raced out of the car as fast as they could, either because they were excited or Puck really smelled. Maybe a little bit of both.

There weren't many people at the rink when they arrived. It was great. They were first in line to get their rollerblades. Mr. Canis and Granny Relda didn't get shoes, claiming they were too old for such nonsense.

Sabrina tied up the laces really tight, as if that was going to help her keep Puck away from her. She stood up and immediately fell on all fours. She obviously didn't remember how to skate.

"This is fun!"

Daphne was spinning around in circles in the middle of the rink, laughing like crazy. A wave of jealousy washed through Sabrina. How could her little sister be better at rollerblading than she was?

Clumsily she made her way down to the rollerblading rink, holding onto the metal railing for support. She felt like her feet were going to shoot out from under her at any moment.

"Incoming!"

Something sailed past her head and landed on the ground with a _SPLASH_. Nacho cheese sauce flew everywhere.

"Puck!" yelled Sabrina, looking up to see Puck flying, a dozen nacho cheese water balloons in his arms.

Sabrina lost her balance. Her left foot shot out and she fell onto her back. She barely had time to say "ow" before another cheese bomb exploded by her feet.

She scrambled to her feet and looked for somewhere to hide. Granny Relda and Mr. Canis weren't far away. They were sitting at a plastic picnic table sharing a plate of nachos covered in drippy golden cheese.

Ah, that's where he got the cheese, thought Sabrina.

Another explosion. This one splattered on her jeans.

She knew she couldn't hide. There wasn't anything to hide under. Maybe she could hide in the bathroom…

That would be no good. Puck didn't have the decency to respect the sign on public restroom doors. Then she would just be trapped in a bathroom, covered in nacho cheese.

She had to fight back.

The rollerblades were useless. She quickly unlaced them and ran in her socks. It was much faster this way.

There was a concession stand a little ways ahead, selling nachos and pizza and soda.

A brilliant/evil idea flashed through Sabrina's mind. Why not give Puck a taste of his own medicine? It was a perfect opportunity to get back at him for all the times that he had pranked her.

She dashed to the concession stand and found a pizza lying on the table. It was like it knew she was here.

"You can't hide forever, Grimm!" yelled Puck.

"I know," she said, hoping that Puck hadn't noticed what she was doing. She gathered up a few pieces of pizza, tossed on a few jalapeños for good measure, and yelled, "Eat this!"

Puck never saw it coming. He whirled around in the air as soon as a piece of jalapeño pizza whacked him in the face. It stuck to his forehead. Grease dripped down his nose.

"This is delic—"

He stopped. Sabrina knew why. He had a jalapeño in his mouth.

"Hot!" he roared, shaking the pizza from his face. "Hot hot hot!"

Sabrina was beside herself with laughter.

"That's what you get!" she said, tossing another piece of pizza. This one caught on his left wing, weighing him down. He crash-landed in the center of the rollerblading rink. Only then did Daphne stop spinning in circles. Granny Relda and Mr. Canis came over.

"You're done for!" snarled Puck, raising a nacho-cheese balloon, preparing to throw it.

"I think this is our cue to leave," said Granny Relda.

"Yep," agreed Mr. Canis. He reached over and popped the nacho-cheese balloon. Cheese ran down Puck's arm.

"Done for," repeated Puck.

"If you love me just say it," said Sabrina.

In a kind of horrified way she saw Puck blush in embarrassment.


End file.
